Forgotten
by Kawaii-Hime-Ceres
Summary: Trunks vanishes for 10 years and returns with a major case of amnesia. Things won't go smoothly as conflicting love interests and relationships will get into a tangle.
1. Gone but Not Forgotten

**Summary** : Trunks vanishes for 10 years and returns with a major case of amnesia. All he can remember is his name. His friend Tapion come back from the future to rescue him and put him back in the path of his friends. This won't go smoothly as conflicting love interests and relationships will get into a tangle.

**Author's Notes** : This story takes place in the year 794 of the Dragon Ball Universe.

Gohan is 38  
>Goten is 27<br>Trunks is 29  
>Bra is 17<br>Pan is 18  
>Marron is 23<br>Tapion is 40  
>Android 17 is 40<p>

**Pairings**:

Trunks/Gohan/Tapion (Eventually)  
>PanMarron  
>BraUnmentioned  
>PanBra (Hinted)  
>PanBra/Marron (Possible)  
>GokuChi-Chi  
>VegetaBulma  
>GohanVidel (she's deceased)

* * *

><p>"With the disappearance of Trunks, Capsule Corporation's CEO, his sister Bra will be taking over," the newswoman's voice was heard on the TV set in the living room. Within moments of it being said, Vegeta cut the TV off, and crushed the remote. The rest of the broadcast could not be heard.<p>

"Fuck woman how the fuck could this happen?" Vegeta growled as his fist made contact with the wall. Every fighter, close and not so close, had tried his or her upmost best to restore the Prince's son to life but the dragon would have nothing of it.

Bulma caught her husband's hand before it made contact with the wall again. "I'm just as lost as you but that is no reason to go off half cocked!" Her eyes narrowed as she dropped his hand and crossed her arms over her chest. "Perhaps there is a clue in what the dragon said…"

"We never had to have fucking bodies before to bring back someone. We brought back all those fucking useless humans!" Vegeta caught himself before he spat on the living room furnishings. He looked at his wife once before quickly looking away. Hurt and lost, he stormed from the room; these were not emotions he was use to feeling, let alone being able to understand them.

"Vegeta," Bulma called out to him. Shakily she forced herself to run after him.

-Ten Years Later-

Despite the hollow filling that filled several hearts since that time, life had moved on. Peace had settled in the world that was now. Amazingly, no harm threatened the planet.

A few young, a few old had previously packed themselves into the sardine can known as 'Led Lights', a nightclub. Time had softened them even if they frequently trained. Play before work seemed to be their motto, much like their fallen friend in arms.

* * *

><p>Pan, still intoxicated by the alcohol, giggled without cause. She rolled from her stomach to her back and pointed up to the ceiling. "Marron?" she glanced over as she pointed upwards at the ceiling. She used her other arm to prop her head up. She pouted when she realized her girl friend was sound asleep. She stopped her fit of giggles as she stumbled out of bed. She staggered down the hall towards the kitchen.<p>

"Living with you two is like," Bra growled as she looked away from the TV and towards the kitchen. Fresh from a breakup and the last place she wanted was to go back home she was currently only living with the teenage lovebirds because she felt she had no place else to go.

"Some thanks we get for opening our home to you," Pan rolled her eyes. "Drink you a couple and loosen up." She grabbed a couple wine coolers from the fridge, it was not what she had intended to get until now, and staggered towards the sofa. She draped herself over the couch. "Here you go," she giggled.

"Thanks," Bra mumbled. She looked the wine cooler over; she did not intend to drink it. She sighed softly. She ran her finger over the mouth of the bottle and turned her attention once more to the TV.

"Something's bothering you. I can tell," Pan said as she kicked her legs in the air. She was teetering on the backing of the sofa. She was more concerned with her friend than her haphazard position or drink.

"My brother," Bra replied when she got a look from her roommate from her silence that she had given her. "I don't want to believe it. I don't need more shit in my already fucked up life." She ran her fingers through her hair as she yawned. Although she had not drank or danced much she was exhausted from the clubbing.

Pan was unsure how to comfort her friend. She stood up straight and put the bottle down on the table. More steady that previous she walked around to the front of the sofa. She was quickly sobering up due to Bra's current mood. "What about your brother?"

"I think I saw him," Bra whispered before standing up and pushing Pan aside. "You really should cloth yourself before your lover gets the wrong idea about us." She did appreciate Pan's concern but did not want her friend to get in trouble for it.

Pan clenched her fist and caught herself before she spat out something foul towards the other person. She hardly understood Bra before, and even less now since the loss of her brother. "Fine," she finally said as she grabbed her bottle and stormed back to her room.

Marron who had been standing just inside the bedroom quickly, silently ran back to bed when she heard someone coming back down the hall. She pulled the sheet over her and clenched her eyes shut. She repeatedly told herself that what she had heard meant nothing even if she had, had her suspicions before now.


	2. Lost and Found

**Summary** : Trunks vanishes for 10 years and returns with a major case of amnesia. All he can remember is his name. His friend Tapion come back from the future to rescue him and put him back in the path of his friends. This won't go smoothly as conflicting love interests and relationships will get into a tangle.

**Author's Notes** : This story takes place in the year 794 of the Dragon Ball Universe.

Gohan is 38  
>Goten is 27<br>Trunks is 29  
>Bra is 17<br>Pan is 18  
>Marron is 23<br>Tapion is 40  
>Android 17 is 40<p>

**Pairings**:

Trunks/Gohan/Tapion (Eventually)  
>PanMarron  
>BraUnmentioned  
>PanBra (Hinted)  
>PanBra/Marron (Possible)  
>GokuChi-Chi  
>VegetaBulma  
>GohanVidel (she's deceased)

* * *

><p>Trunks' pushed the button on the bottom of his helmet. In seconds, it was round, and no bigger than a bouncy ball. He placed it into his pocket. He ran his fingers through his damp hair before stretching the length of himself. He was about to climb out of the racecar when he noticed another male approaching.<p>

As if it was second nature, he cupped his face with his hands. The pain was not due to being overly heated or overly tired. Something just gnawed at the back of his mind; something that told him he was suppose to know this person but it hurt to remember.

"Very impressive." Tapion with a soft smile extended his hand, "My names Tapion." He did not let it be known that he was relieved to see his good friend in such good shape. He had not been sure how far into the past he had to travel to mend the damage but it was now apparent that his best guess was a good one.

"Thank you," Trunks mumbled. Not to give away the previous moment of experienced pain he wiped the sweat from his forehead. He wiped his hands on his pants before shaking the other male's hands, "Name's Trunks. So what brings you here?"

"Thought I might be able to talk you into dinner," Tapion was not in a hurry to give anything up to quickly. He first wanted to know just how much Trunks remembered. "Strictly business," he added not wanting to come off as too chummy.

"I'm sorry but I'm not interested," Trunks said as he climbed out of the car. He raised a hand and waved at an approaching female. "Perhaps another time and when my sponsor's representatives can be present. Fairness and all."

Tapion glanced over at the female; she clearly was not one of the racers. He could already believe she would be track side with her little, tight, black cocktail dress. If he had not of known better he would have swore that the girl was a related to Goku in one way or another, she had that same goofy grin and jet black hair. "Another time then," he said softly.

Trunks' slipped his arm around her waist and kissed her on the cheek. "Let's go so I can get cleaned up and we can make it to the restaurant on time before they cancel our reservations." With that, they turned and headed towards the directions from which she had come.

She glanced over her shoulder and looked at Tapion before whispering something to Trunks.

Tapion ran his fingers through his hair. Perhaps he had not gone back far enough after all. It was clear by the woman Trunks was dating though that somewhere in Trunks he remembered Gohan. He stood there for a moment longer debating whether he should get the people Trunks' knew involved. He really did not want to bombard him with everything all at once, especially since it was now apparent that his close friend lived a separate life, a normal life.

* * *

><p>"Hey there stranger, been a while!" Pan grinned putting a hand on Tapion's shoulder. Her other hand was occupied holding a tray. She could barely remember the last time she had seen him. It was at that point in time victory had been swallowed by sorrow, the loose of Trunks. The next few years that followed were pretty much a blur.<p>

It took Tapion a moment to recognize Pan, who had grown into quite the little lady. "Ten years," he said trying not to get lost amongst his travels. "How's everyone doing?" He asked although he already knew through best guess due to his travels.

"Doing the only thing we can do, living," Pan, trying to remain lighthearted, giggled. "Though Bra's a bit unsettled at the moment." She sighed as she thought back to the other night. "She could swear that her brother was close by."

Tapion nodded his head. He knew that nothing would ever come of that feeling; it was why he was here. He had to set things in motion; to change what he knew was going to happen. "Just be there for her. It is all any of you can do for him at this moment."

Pan nodded her head. "Do me a favor and stop by and see my dad. He misses the good old days, sometimes too much," she winked. She was old enough to have pieced things together via the photographs in picture books.

"We were friends, nothing more," Tapion said with a sigh not willing to admit to the young one about how things use to be. "I'll drop by. It has been a while since I had a good sparring partner," he said not realizing just how twisted it might sound to Pan.

"Thanks," Pan grinned. She did not care if he would admit to it or not, she thought herself smarter than them at times. It was a teen thing. "I better get back to work or I'll never make enough in tips to pay the light bill."

"Keep the change," Tapion said with a smile.

"Thanks," Pan returned to the fray.

* * *

><p>It had been a tossup between Gohan and Vegeta when it came to telling someone about Trunks. Gohan won in the end because now that Pan knew Tapion was 'around' he had little choice but to visit. He sighed as he half wondered what he would say to him and where the conversation would lead.<p>

Gohan not expecting any visitors glanced at the clock. Being early in the day still, he figured that it might be one of his students. He glanced down at the stack of half graded test papers. To say the least, life was dull compared to previous years. He put on his best smile, most sincere smile as he opened the door. "Tap-ion," he mouthed in shock.

This decision had been a lot easier to make before seeing Gohan. What kind of man was he for leaving his partner in a time of need? Sure, he could counter with he had done it all for the sack of finding the person they had both lost. "Well are you going to let me in?" He asked even though he knew that he did not a right to ask such a thing of his' friend'.

Gohan could sense the unease in Tapion, and he could sense it in himself. He wanted to be angry but he did not have it in him. He knew that it was not going to do either of them a bit of good by spiting vicious words at one another. He drew in a deep breath as he tangled his fingers into the collar of the other mans shirt, half wondering when he had made the choice to dress so proper.

Tapion truly wanted to reciprocate the feelings however, at the same time he did not want to be slapped. He looked past Gohan and saw the home was empty. He took a couple steps forward forcing the other male inside, this time not thinking of the consequences.

"To hell with it all," Gohan whispered breathlessly as if he labored for hours already. He pulled Tapion towards him and kissed him. He fingers tangling in silken locks. Suddenly it was as if they had never spent a moment apart.

Something stirred within Tapion and all resolve dissolved against Gohan's lips. He was now most certain that his lover of years ago held no animosity towards him. He kissed him fiercely as his hands moved to make quick work of the schoolteacher's clothes.


	3. Unease

**Summary** : Trunks vanishes for 10 years and returns with a major case of amnesia. All he can remember is his name. His friend Tapion come back from the future to rescue him and put him back in the path of his friends. This won't go smoothly as conflicting love interests and relationships will get into a tangle.

**Author's Notes** : This story takes place in the year 794 of the Dragon Ball Universe.

Gohan is 38  
>Goten is 27<br>Trunks is 29  
>Bra is 17<br>Pan is 18  
>Marron is 23<br>Tapion is 40  
>Android 17 is 40<p>

**Pairings**:

Trunks/Gohan/Tapion (Eventually)  
>PanMarron  
>BraUnmentioned  
>PanBra (Hinted)  
>PanBra/Marron (Possible)  
>GokuChi-Chi  
>VegetaBulma  
>GohanVidel (she's deceased)

* * *

><p>"Don't leave," Gohan mumbled when he felt the bed shift. He yawned as his eyes fluttered open. Through blurry eyes, he found Tapion's hand and reached for it.<p>

"I promised you," Tapion said softly as he reached for his pants, refusing to look over his shoulder and towards Gohan. He knew he would not see Trunks again today but he did not want to linger and end up not wanting to leave.

Gohan instead of grasping for Tapion's hand grabbed a fist full of the sheet. "I don't care anymore if you bring him home or not," his voice was empty, hopeless. "Ten years without either of you," a tear slid down his cheek.

The emptiness in Gohan's voice twisted Tapion's insides. "I'm close Gohan," he said regretfully. Though he came to share this news with Gohan, he really did not want to. He did not want to get his lovers hopes up.

"Close?" Gohan letting go of the sheet, sat up.

"I stumbled onto him by accident in one of my trips to the future. On a whim and a prayer, I came back to this time-period. Sure enough, he is here and on the same path." Finally, he looked over his shoulder and at Gohan. His smile was full of sorrow.

"If he is alive why hasn't he come home?" Gohan wore his expressions on his sleeve. There was no hiding just how hurt and dumbfounded he was at this particular moment. "I don't understand," he growled out of frustration.

Tapion wanting to look anywhere but at Gohan looked up at the ceiling- so much for having a good time with repercussions. "I learned a lot by coming back to this point in time," he sighed. "And, none of it good. He doesn't remember and honestly I think it is too late."

"If you've found him them why haven't you brought him home? We can make him remember!" Gohan completely missed the part about it being too late. He put his hand on Tapion's shoulder. "You promised me- everyone-"

"It's too late Gohan," Tapion said again. He did not know when his mind had changed or why it had changed but it had. "I want to go back further in time. But, I don't know what damage it will do."

"Too late? Damage?" If Gohan had learned anything over the years it was that just about anything could be undone, redone, fixed, etc. He sighed heavily, not understanding at all why Tapion was speaking in riddles.

"He's got a girl," Tapion said simply. "What if there are kids involved? Do we completely erase them from all time lines for our selfishness? Do we destroy the current balance of happiness involving all parties for our selfishness? Everyone has made peace but us." The more he spoke, the more he thought. He was realizing just how little thought he had put into this.

Gohan looked away. He wanted to be selfish and say 'he was ours first' but he knew what it was like to be a family man. He sighed heavily. "Just stay Tapion. We can think on this together. The burden is too much for one person to shoulder."

"No matter the choice we make it won't be easy," Tapion dropped the pants back onto the floor and scooted back into bed. He wondered only briefly, why Gohan had not asked where Trunks was at before snuggling up to Gohan.

* * *

><p>Pan sat a bag of groceries on the counter. She let out a relieved sigh; it had been a very heavy bag. Who knew three women could eat so much. Then again, they all had father's who were monsters when it came to eating, one would think that they could almost eat the table if given the chance. She hummed softly and started to put things away.<p>

"What's got your panties in a twist?" Bra snickered as she watched Pan practically dance around the kitchen while she put the groceries away. She was not use to her friend being so light on her feet, give her a wrench and shove her under a car and that was her friend.

Pan spun around and stuck her tongue out. "Well hello too you to silly," she giggled. "Tapion's back and you know what that means." She grabbed the loaf of bread and stuffed it into the breadbox. She slapped her hands together in a 'I'm done' fashion.

"Your dad gets laid? And, at least one person gets to be happy in a semi normal relationship…" Bra scoffed and rolled her eyes. She really could care less about Tapion and his return. If Tapion had brought Trunks with him then she would care. Nevertheless, until then it was a no go.

"I think my dad deserves to be happy for a change," Pan grinned and hopped up onto the counter to have a sit.

"What do you mean by that? My dad and me don't deserve to be happy?" Bra could not help the tears that trickled down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away with the back of her hand and sniffled. "You're so mean Pan!"

"Oh come on he's got no one to make him happy anymore," Pan looked out the window and sighed. "All he's got is me and well I am his daughter and most certainly not relationship material. You and your dad at least have someone."

"Who do I have?" Bra asked through gritted teeth. "Have you forgotten why I am here in the first place?" She clenched her fists, it taking everything in her no to slap the total shit out of Pan. Talk about opening up a shallow, unhealed wound.

Pan hopped down from the counter and walked behind Bra. "You have me," she whispered, her lips just inches from the others ear. She pushed her friend against the counter and nuzzled her face into her neck.

"We shouldn't," Bra struggled for a moment. Her resolve just about gone was the wind was knocked from her, and her back met with the cold counter. Heaven help us, they were in the kitchen and it would take a prayer and half to not be caught by having Marron walk in on them or anyone else for that matter.

* * *

><p>"Vegeta, dear, what is bothering you?" Bulma asked as she tinkered with one of her more recent gadgets. She was trying to not let it be known that his pacing back and forth was wearing out not only the floor but also her nerves.<p>

Vegeta stopped in his tracks and glared at Buma. He felt almost guilty because her face held concern and his held nothing but hatred. Things had just about been strained to the point of falling apart since the loss of their son. The only thing that kept him with this woman was their daughter. If not for her, he would have been gone a long time ago. Sure, he cared, but not like that.

Bulma sighed and dropped the tool she was currently using and walked over to him. "I might not have brute strength you dumb ass but I've got brains," she grumbled as she put her hands on her hips. All sighs of loving concern gone. She really hated when Vegeta got like this with her.

"Then use that brain of yours woman on that stupid toy and leave me the fuck alone," Vegeta growled as he stormed off. There were currently only two things they shared; a home, and a daughter. If it were not for Bra, he would not give her the time of day. He would rather fuck a tree than fuck her. Truth be told it was fear. He did not want to get attached because then you felt loss; feeling that made you weak.

Bulma fought back the tears as she was left standing there alone.


End file.
